


The Horizon Tries

by kalefeathers (kindmisha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Stanford Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindmisha/pseuds/kalefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam crushes, he crushes hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horizon Tries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, just love to write them
> 
> Title taken from a line in an Arctic Monkey's song

And he feels completely crazy and idiotic and strange, the pencil makes curved delicate lines the page in shape of her name and he can practically Dean laughing at him from wherever he is. Its cheesy but he cant help it and he's never been much of an artist not by a long shot not to his standards, but he’s pretty impressed, despite himself at his calligraphy work. As he makes the last few curves on the last “S” he feels a presence next to his left shoulder and he jerks back, the world slowly settling back into back into place.

Now it all comes rushing back, he’s in a diner near his dorm, Ethics notes spread messily over the long table and it’s dark almost noon outside and there’s a waitress stared at him amusement plastered over her face.

“You have beautiful penmanship” she says softly, titling her head to look

Sam feels a burn across his cheeks, that’s certainly scarlet as the bench he’s sitting on, he pulls the notebook in his chest, “Heh thanks” he says lamely

The waitress smiles “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I'm fine thank you really”

She wanders off, leaving him alone, and Sam’s eyes travel outside of grimy windows, Ethics notes completely forgotten.

**********************

He does poorly on that test, not poorly but certainly not of his usual caliber, and he can feel his instructor sneer at him, but he doesn't care. He focuses on studying and leaves nothing to distract him, reminding that he’s here based on grades alone and he needs to maintain.

But he can’t help it, he’s never really loved anyone, not like this, it’s like stretching a muscle he’s never used and it’s odd. Like battling a monster, except it doesn't want to kill/hurt him, at least not like most do, it wants to tear him apart until he confronts it.

Sam laughs softly to himself and it which echoes weirdly in the small space of his dorm, another session consumed by this, the notes spread out in the same fashion but forgotten again

He can still hear Dean’s chuckle in the back of his head

**********************

He dreams about it a lot, that moment when he got the courage to ask Jessica out, and the sheer shock when she’d told him she was trying to convince herself to do the same thing.

They go out for a walk around Palo Atlo, and it’s gorgeous, the sun is hidden behind the clouds sending streams of light down all over the sidewalk. It’s not too bright and not to cold either, so they just walk for hours and the day ends perfectly because they just sit on a hill just outside the school and watch the sunset go behind the clouds. Like some horrible romance movie

It’s so cliché, but Sam just smiles anyway and its different kind of smile that he’s never used before. Not the one that appears naturally with Dean, when he makes a stupid joke, or sings along with the car radio or his music or just Dean being Dean, but no this is different

It encompasses his chest and makes him dizzy and he almost smashes into a pole, when they’re walking back to his dorm. Jessica holding his hand in her soft one, bursts out laughing so hard she nearly falls over while Sam rubs his head blushing again.

“Are you okay?” she asks, trying to stifle giggles

Sam chuckles too, still rubbing his head glancing at Jess again, her eyes bright from the street lamps and here curly hair twisted around her shoulder, strands flying everywhere from laughing at him and he can’t help but smile again.

“It’s nothing” he says

And for the first time it’s the truth.

**********************

He'd Had that nightmare a thousand times, it’s more of a recurring memory it’s no longer carries the weight it once did.

He buries his head in Jessica’s hair, where she’s enveloped in his arms, snuggled close to his chest in their new apartment

_“If you walk out that door you better not come back!”_

And there are some days where he doesn't even want to.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sam being in love is truly the best thing to write, but it still hurt my heart


End file.
